


鬼父·baby you don't have to rush

by DobyElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 车震/First time就酱紫简单粗暴





	1. Chapter 1

“你不要饮料什么吗？”

 

“不用，……我想也许我们等会儿会不方便喝东西。”他微笑，就这么直直落落的说出来了，晚上的露天汽车影院是个带有特定挑逗意味的意象，这是一场约会，它需要一个充满荷尔蒙的罗曼蒂克式的结尾，他肯定Thranduil也是这么打算的。

 

男人笑了一下没有回答他，Thranduil熟练的打方向盘，汽车平稳的拐进观影区，影院的停车场很小很旧，他们只在检票处小窗口里看到一个服务人员，他不知道在纽约还残存着这种上个世纪五六十年代的老古董。Legolas有些紧张，在黑夜里封闭的车厢是极适合偷情的地方，而现在的时机也很适合——约会后的一场与爱情有关的老电影，在他们喝过酒有点微醺的时候。他不是不可以和Thranduil做那种事情，也无所谓在车里做，他的确是第一次，不过他并不在意这个——他可以把第一次给Thranduil，而且他也足够大了，他的身体已经成熟到足够承受与男人性交。只是他觉得还欠缺一点什么，他和Thranduil不应该太快，他觉得他们应该再交往一段时间，或者说他想再享受一会儿和Thranduil交往的过程。

 

“你想多了，”男人偏头向他微笑，Thranduil过了一会儿才答话，好像他刚才一直在思考自己该怎么回答。“我只想单纯的带你看场电影而已，不会对你做什么。”发着蓝光的银幕是黑夜停车场里唯一的照明物，Thranduil手腕上的表链闪着亮亮的蓝色的光，他轻车熟路把他的迈巴赫62s开到离银幕很远的一小块高坡上来，Thranduil息掉火，他们的视野前是零零散散的停在前面的几辆车，它们关上车灯，像是早就停在那里等着电影开始。

 

“你经常来这里吗？”

 

这里像是很久前繁华喧嚷，而今冷清破落的旅游小镇，它藏在城市内核不知名的盲区里，Thranduil开着车窗，Legolas能听见大海浮在空气里的的轰鸣声。

 

“以前是，现在偶尔想起来也会来。”

 

Legolas望着他，Thranduil关掉车灯，点燃一根烟夹在手指间，Thranduil的手指修长，骨骼坚硬，他想那时因为Thranduil经常握枪的原因。

 

“一个人？”他问男人。

 

Thranduil缓缓吸了一口烟，男人有那么一刻闭上眼睛，暗暗的蓝光下Legolas看得清他脸上的每一道皱纹，平常那些皱纹常常会被白天的日光隐藏，但在暗光下它们显露出来。

 

“不是。”Thranduil说，他的声音轻柔，脸上没有什么表情。

 

车厢里有一股胡桃木和紫檀的香味，混合着皮革和烟草的味道，豪车里都会有这样一种闻起来舒适安宁的味道。Legolas知道以自己的家常打扮待在Thranduil的迈巴赫里很掉价，他穿了整整一个夏天的旧牛仔裤，还有减价的T恤衫，不过这样的他和着装不凡的Thranduil却可以亲密自然的在人来人往的街头牵手，接吻。

 

和Thranduil接吻是件很美妙的事情，他爱这个比他大将近三十岁的高大俊美的男人，当他踮起脚来，将自己柔软的双唇贴到对方嘴唇上时，Thranduil会用他有力的臂膀紧紧抱住他，他会嗅到对方身上科隆水的味道。男人的吻是热切的，渴望的，这让他感觉自己被需要。

 

Thranduil的所有用品都是简朴舒服却极其昂贵，他的高调很含蓄，这让他有种绅士的气质。大多数时候他是温文尔雅的，但有些时候他是张狂的，肆无忌惮的，这符合他原本的身份。他带着穿着球鞋和T恤的少年在米其林星级酒店的顶层包厢共进晚餐，但是Legolas不喜欢那里压抑的氛围，他拉着Thranduil去晚风吹拂的码头，坐在海岸边喝罐装啤酒，而不是水晶杯里的马提尼。

 

当他和Thranduil单独在一起时，他会感觉到自己离一个“人”如此之近，Thranduil似乎也在吸引着他再接近一点。

 

Thranduil就像王子一样完美又迷人。

 

银幕突然由蓝色变成黑色，接着红色的电影出品公司的标志出现在银幕上。

 

“为什么没有声音？”少年不解的发问。

 

男人笑了，“你先把车窗关上来，”Thranduil俯下身摆弄着中控台的收音机调频道，银幕上开始闪现主演的名字，白色的圆体字，与默片时期的影片如出一辙。字幕昏暗的光映衬着Thranduil手指鲜明骨节的轮廓，食指上白宝石戒指是边缘是亮闪闪的。男人仿佛变戏法一样，不知道Thranduil的手指按了哪一个机关，然后车内音响播放出电影片头有些惊悚的配乐。

 

“这不是爱情电影？”Legolas有一点吃惊和奇怪，他看到电影海报时以为这是部传统的罗曼蒂克。

 

“严格意义上，不全是……它是犯罪题材。”

 

主演的名字消下去了，电影的名字出现：《The Postman Always Rings Twice 》

 

那确实像一个犯罪电影的名字，Legolas来了兴趣，他找了个舒服的姿势开始认真的看电影。银幕上一个风尘仆仆的男子进到一家加油站餐馆，坐下来向老板点餐：加两个鸡蛋的牛排，橙汁和薯条......影片有种模糊的胶粒感，女演员的金发是过时的发式，配乐听起来也有些古怪，他感觉这应该是几十年前的一部电影。

 

“这应该是你年轻时候的电影吧......”Legolas皱着眉问，不过他的眼睛依旧盯着银幕。

 

“还要再早一点，1981年的电影。”

 

“那反正差不多啦，老头儿——”少年毫不客气的嘲弄他的继父，Legolas冲Thranduil咧着嘴笑，这种时候Thranduil是不会生气的，因为他知道Legolas喜欢他比他大的这个事实，这让少年可以再他面前自然而然的作出小孩子的任性姿态，也可以让他毫无羁绊的去爱护Legolas。

 

【“你妻子？”男人有些惊讶，他的眼睛久久停留在后厨忙碌的女人身上。“每周八美金，管吃管住。”丈夫敲着柜台，喋喋不休的絮语着......】

 

少年感觉到电影里的内容有点微妙，Legolas有一点不安，“你看过这个电影吗？”

 

“没有。”男人回答。

 

他们停车的地方很偏远，周围没有别的车，影院里仅停着七八辆车，他能看到那些轿车反光的车顶，像海边反光的贝壳。Legolas的目光落到一辆老式的敞篷轿车上，一对情侣将脸无限贴近对方，旁若无人的接吻，一亮一闪的灯光照在他们迷乱的脸上。

 

【“克拉，”妻子微笑，她对男人说：“你可以叫我克拉。”】

 

Legolas把目光从那对情侣身上移开，他偷偷看了Thranduil一眼，暗光下男人的表情没有什么异样——他或许没有发现少年偷偷的观望，也没看到银幕前亲热的情侣。

 

【“你应该结婚，男人需要一个家庭。”丈夫醉醺醺的领男人上楼，男人经过狭窄的门廊时蹭过妻子的臀部，妻子停下来与男人对视......“克拉！拿酒来——”丈夫在屋子里吆喝。】

 

他开始感觉到双颊发烧，Legolas绷紧身体，狭小的车厢让他觉得憋闷。局促的空间让他感到紧张和恐惧，与Thranduil同处一室，却什么也不做——Thranduil是不是也像他一样感到不自在？他们承受的忍耐之苦远甚于银幕上的那对眉目传情的秘密情人，他们的感情和渴望也远甚于电影里的那对情人，Legolas想起他们曾在酒店地板上失败的尝试：Thranduil终于除了拥吻外对他做了其他更进一步的亲密举动，但当他的继父为他脱掉衣服后他却停下了......

 

“你太小了，”Thranduil微笑着摇头，“我们不应该这么做。”

 

他仿佛嗅到小小的车厢里逐渐充满像汽油般暴烈的荷尔蒙，Legolas攥紧汗津津的衣角，他的心跳如体温般炽烈，他屏息等待着，激烈的吻戏或者床戏，当银幕里的情欲溢进车内，引燃饥渴的肉体。

 

他居然在期待，害怕却又期待着。

 

【男人面带微妙的笑容走进厨房，“他进城买零部件了。”妻子抬头望见离开的客人，“你把门锁了？”她质问他，男人看着女人喃喃道：“我想是的......”】

 

Thranduil暗暗看了一眼手表，电影已经进行了大概一刻钟。

 

【妻子走到门前望着客人离去的身影，她两手插着腰：“到手的钱就这么没了！对啊，反正不是你的钱。”窗口的自然光照在女人美丽的胸部。妻子命令男人打开门，男人突然扑过去抱住她。】

 

女人拼命反抗着，男人尝试亲吻她，她用双手推开他的脸.....

 

Legolas感觉到口舌发干，他艰难地咽了口唾沫。

 

女人的反抗变弱了，男人趁势抱紧她，女人半闭着眼睛与男人相吻，但接着她推开男人。当男人再次抱住她时她再次挣扎，男人滑到她身下活动着，女人仰起头闭上眼睛，她停下反抗，表情变得享受......

 

少年的呼吸变得沉重，Legolas感觉到下身的衣料变紧。影片里女人惬意的呻吟在车厢里晕开，他不自觉的加紧双腿，一只手滑到两腿间的夹缝里，握紧大腿内侧裤子的面料，手心的汗水把面料濡湿。

 

Thranduil察觉到少年反常的反应，“Legolas？”

 

少年惊慌的转过头来，男人在夜光里如墨色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他的双眼，Legolas微启的双唇轻轻喘息着，那像是诱惑，或者邀请。总之，Thranduil凑过去吻住Legolas的嘴唇，他的一只手握住少年那只放在两腿之间的小手。

 

【情人将妻子裙摆撩起，他把她抱到面板上，当他想爬到女人身上时女人突然用力把他推开：“等一会儿，”她将面板上的面团和面包扔到地上。“come on，”妻子仰面半躺，邀请着情人。】

 

他嗅到Thranduil身上清清淡淡的香水味，他品尝着Thranduil唇舌间残存的回味甘甜的酒精。Thranduil的金发遮住了他的视线，Legolas索性闭上双眼。男人的吻很温柔，Thranduil保持着亲吻的轻柔，并不急于加深它的热烈程度。Legolas抬起另一只手捧住Thranduil的脸，有些不满的想加深那个吻，Thranduil反而放开Legolas的双唇，只在那对水润的唇瓣上蜻蜓点水般的轻触，发出一点甜腻的唇瓣交触的声响。

 

这个吻好似一小口泉水，只能润喉，却不能解渴。

 

与上半身吻的轻柔不同，Thranduil在他身下的动作焦躁而冒进，他的大手用力揉捏着少年大腿内侧柔软的皮肉，手指顺着牛仔裤的内裤缝向上滑，他解开牛仔裤上缘的扣子，拉开拉链。他将手伸进少年的内裤里，握住Legolas青稚的茎身。少年的身体突然战栗，Legolas发出一声隐忍的低吟，他下意识的勾起腿蹭着他的腰，Legolas的小手隔着裤子的面料握住了他的大手。

 

【情人挑开妻子的吊袜带，抚摸女人的大腿，女人握住男人的手，将男人的手引到自己的两腿之间，男人的手揉着女人的私处......情人向前爬了一点，妻子于是低头解开男人的腰带。】

 

一吻完毕后Thranduil从Legolas身上退回到自己的座位上，他的手指依然停留在Legolas双腿间的敏感地带揉弄，少年那里初显现的绒毛蹭着他手心的肌肤，他感觉到对方柔嫩的阴茎在他的指间挺立起来，他的食指尖绕着那个小巧的龟头打转，少年分泌出的清液濡湿了他的指尖。

 

“痒......”Legolas曲起的双腿绞紧，他美丽的头颅无力的垂下，可惜黑暗里他无法看到Legolas潮红的脸颊。

 

他被少年打湿的指尖继续向下探索，少年的身体内侧高温又湿软，他的指尖沿着会阴线向下......Legolas突然抓住了他的手。

 

【女人翻身坐到男人的身上，疯狂的骑，她解开衣服，男人的双手握住她的双乳。】

 

Legolas猝不及防的高声尖叫，少年的身体软了下来。

 

他听到电影混着女人呻吟的像是交响乐的背景音乐，当它走向高潮时戛然而止，就像烟花绽放后空中黑烟消散。当他再次睁开双眼，银幕上已经换了个场景。结束了吧，他想......

 

——但是Thranduil用行动告诉他，他们才刚开始。

 

Thranduil很突然的扳起他的脸再次吻他，男人接下来的动作狂乱而急躁，他给予了Legolas刚才渴求的热吻，Thranduil解开身上的安全带，跨坐到Legolas的副驾驶上，他的双手迅速又利落的脱掉Legolas的裤子，少年惊慌的意识到自己的下半身在一瞬间裸露在空气中。男人的指尖是湿漉漉的，滑过赤裸的身体时在肌肤上留下亮晶晶的水痕。还没等Legolas反应过来，他的继父已经撩开了他的上衣，他的手指摸到了他的乳尖。Thranduil宽大的身形伏在少年上方，他就是Legolas的整个世界，Legolas看到的只有他。

 

顷刻间Legolas的身体几乎完整的展露在Thranduil眼前，在此期间，处于震惊和恐慌之中的Legolas并没有反抗，Thranduil的做法吓到他了。直到他意识到他身下的座椅靠背急速下放，他平躺在他的继父身下，而Thranduil挺直了身子，抬起他光裸的双腿，分开它们......Legolas几乎是本能的立刻从椅背上坐起来，推开Thranduil。

 

男人十分暴躁的又把他压回椅子上，“不......等一下Thran......”不是这样的，这样太快了，他想让他慢一点，等他跟上他，然后他会给他想要的。

 

然而接着Legolas感觉到头皮揪心的剧痛，“哈，”他急促的抽气，一点眼泪盈上眼眶。Thranduil薅住他的一把头发，逼着他仰头看着他。

 

Thranduil手上的动作很粗暴，他薅他头发的力气很大，就像男人对待那些欠债不还的老赖，Thranduil抓住他们的头发，把来福枪抵在他们嘴里。

 

“告诉我，你要我。”男人的气息吐在他唇间，Thranduil的眼睛盯着他，男人的身体遮住银幕的光线，居高临下的将他笼罩在黑暗下。

 

他听到他尖细的声音在颤抖：“是......我要你Thranduil.”

 

【......女人弯腰给猫倒牛奶，她的臀部撅起来，情人从女人身后抱住她，他亲吻她：“我知道你在想念我。”】

 

有那么一瞬间他们停下来了，Legolas抬手抚摸Thranduil的脸侧。“我想触摸到你。”他喃喃道，他的继父笑了，男人于是动手解开自己衬衣的扣子。男人精壮的带着疤痕的胸膛展现在他面前，Thranduil握住脸侧的那只小手，牵着Legolas向下，引导少年触摸自己的欲望。Legolas大胆的握住他烧的火热的茎身，他大大的敞开双腿，将继父粗大的龟头对准自己的穴口，浅浅的插进去一点。

 

小穴立即条件反射似得向外推挤着异物，Thranduil握着Legolas的手，将那只小手安放在少年自己的入口处，而他的武器就抵在黑暗里Legolas食指和中指间的穴口，“感受我，”他说，Thranduil架起Legolas修长的双腿，就着已经进去的一点，顺势一鼓作气完全插进去。

 

在黑暗里Legolas苍白而纤细的手指很显眼，他的茎身蹭过少年温凉的手指，进入高热的肉体中——他只要看到Legolas下身这副冲击感十足的画面，下体便更加涨的发痛。

 

Legolas咬着唇，发出类似垂死小动物那样痛苦的闷哼，他纤细的双臂紧紧的箍住Thranduil的腰，少年流着泪，睁着大眼睛深情的凝视身上的男人。

 

“你动啊Thran，你可以动了。”他刚进去Legolas便轻轻的催促道。

 

他才十四岁，他才是第一次。Thranduil只知道Legolas现在应该很疼，不过他并不了解那种疼，他猜想那也许会是女孩破处时那种疼法。但他作为施加给Legolas痛苦的一方，他只能感受到身下人身体的颤抖和凌乱局促的呼吸。阴影下Legolas的长睫毛不停抖动着，沾着银色的泪珠，Thranduil没有立刻动作，他亲吻少年的耳尖，咬着他耳骨上的金属耳钉：“再等一会儿，你需要适应我，亲爱的。”

 

【“克拉……”丈夫的呼喊从楼上传来，妻子推开情人，后退几步，脸上带着微笑。】

 

黑暗里他低头亲吻少年的额头，Legolas的金发在电影银幕发出的暗光下显现着类似银线的光泽，他的脸部轮廓很柔美，眼睛是亮晶晶的，小巧的嘴巴处在暗影之中。少年滚烫柔软的娇小身躯贴着他的胸膛，他温热湿软的内里紧紧的包裹着他。

 

他好美，好年轻——Thranduil暗自感叹，Legolas的皮肤像乳皮般柔嫩细滑，他好怕自己弄破了这个娇嫩的洋娃娃。

 

Legolas的额头抵住Thranduil的肩膀，他的双腿微微夹紧了一点，他敏感的阴茎感受到甬道的缩紧，他在催促他。

 

【喝过酒的丈夫眯着眼躺在床上，用胖乎乎的脚揉着妻子的胸。“脚……美丽的脚，”他用希腊语教着妻子，“你说‘脚’，克拉。”】

 

他感受到男人忍受，积蓄已久的热情在他身体里横冲直撞，Thranduil的动作拉扯着过度撕开的穴口，那很疼，他下意识的要抓紧什么东西转嫁他的痛楚，黑暗里他摸到了Thranduil的金发，他将那缕凉凉的发丝攥在手心里。

 

他不知道Thranduil现在的与他交合的动作算不算是激烈，会有比他们现在的频率更汹涌澎湃的性交吗？他像刚才电影里的女人一样手臂紧紧扣住男人的肩膀，在男人身上忘情的起伏，身体在男人的冲撞里一下一下的向前耸动——那种原始的，兽性的耸动。Thranduil像雄性猫科动物对待雌性一样，两手固定住他的腰，嘴巴咬着他的耳朵。

 

他们像发情的动物那样交媾，Thranduil在他身体里进进出出的感觉很清晰，男人进去的时候他能感觉到一个硬硬的异物顶在他里面，当他抽出的时候，刚才被男人撑得满满的甬道无奈的收缩，他就觉得里面痒痒的。在男人有力的抽插里他确实体验到一种奇怪的快乐，这种感觉让他既羞耻又兴奋，原来性爱感受起来是这个样子——他明白过来为什么人们称它为“禁果”了，它像毒品一样让人沉沦其中不能自拔，在象牙塔里发散着灿烂的诱人的光芒。

 

【情人百无聊赖的坐在椅子上，他把纸牌一张张的向马桶扔，妻子走进来，她夹着香烟：“需要陪伴吗？”】

 

Legolas的意识开始淡薄，他躺着身可以看到全景天窗外被城市灯光映成暗红色的夜空，一只树枝在黑夜里摇晃，也可能是车在黑夜里摇晃。

 

他的大脑里充斥着Thranduil粗重的喘息，他们连接处肉体相互撞击的闷声，还有电影里人物散乱的只言片语。他的身体摇晃着承接男人的冲撞，好似在海浪里随波漂流，Thranduil就是席卷他的海，滚烫的海。

 

海……他想起他们方才在海边的吻，清凉的海风吹到车里来变得炽热。

 

【妻子在夜晚穿着睡衣敲响情人的屋门，她哭泣着，“他想要我生孩子，我该怎么办……”】

 

Thranduil把他的臀部抬起来，他突然间进得很深，Legolas忍不住叫出声来，他下意识的用手捂住嘴巴。

 

Thranduil强硬的掰开少年的手：“我想听你的声音，叫出来，宝贝。”Thranduil的声音很温柔，身下的动作却不温柔。

 

Legolas现在还不会，或者不习惯用声音来表达他的感受。他想到电影里妻子与情人偷情时的浪叫，他感到羞耻于发出那样的声音。但Thranduil却显然不允许Legolas有一点不尽他心意的地方，他的动作开始变得残暴，他掰开少年雪白的大腿，掐他，咬他的皮肉。男人不顾及少年的感受，肆意妄为的疯狂撞击怀里娇小少年稚嫩的穴道，他不管Legolas能不能受得了，一味地往最里面最深最脆弱的地方冲撞。他把Legolas弄得很痛，痛到他无法忍受，Legolas哭喊了出来。

 

“对，就是这样，你做的很好。”Thranduil喘着气微笑道，在Legolas汗湿的额头上落下一个奖励性质的吻。少年呜咽着，“Thranduil……”他可怜兮兮的喊着他的名字。

 

Thranduil并没有因为Legolas的几声痛吟而放松攻势，他想听到Legolas的更多呻吟。当他再次毫不怜惜的侵入身下柔软的身体时，他如愿听到Legolas动人的，带着哭腔的呻吟。他努力用他身下的侵犯伤害怀里的少年，而少年却加倍柔情的抱紧他，心甘情愿的忍受痛楚。

 

“放心，不用收敛，没人会听见，”他安慰着Legolas，“我爱你的声音。”

 

【丈夫好无防备的走进浴室，走进情人设好的谋杀陷阱中……】

 

Legolas渐渐学会了在男人进入自己时发出能取悦男人的绵软的呻吟，Thranduil的动作随之变得柔和了许多，他们渐入佳境，忘我的沉浸于这原始的，快乐的，单纯为满足欲望的动物性的交配行为。

 

他们持续这样激烈的交合，忘掉时间的存在，银幕里的剧情在无声无息间走向高潮。

 

【……情人拿起榔头砸向昏在方向盘上的丈夫，女人毫发无损的从车里走下来，情人扔掉榔头，揪过女人对着她拳打脚踢，女人的脸上挂了彩。“这是你为车祸付出的代价。”情人说，然后妻子缓缓躺倒在地上，男人将手伸到女人风衣下摆，脱掉她小巧的三角内裤……】

 

月黑风高夜，情人和妻子在野外的公路边疯狂的做爱。

 

“射进来——”少年尖叫，他的指甲深深的陷进他后背的皮肉 ，Thranduil一直伏在Legolas身上，车里空间狭小，他直不起身来。

 

不过在车里做爱的感觉的确美妙，男人想。

 

Legolas后背汗湿了的皮肤贴在真皮座椅上，车里很热，但Thranduil的皮肤比车内的空气更加灼热，男人的汗水滴到了他的锁骨上，Thranduil身上浓烈的雄性味道包围着他，Legolas迷醉的闭上眼睛，他感觉自己要昏过去了。

 

“我爱你，”当Thranduil释放在他身体里时Legolas听到自己对Thranduil说，他的声音仿佛飘在灵魂之外，模模糊糊的，他自己也听不太清。

 

“闭上眼睛吧，”像是身处梦境，那个男声像是在他耳边，又像是飘在天上，催眠一般的。

 

“你可以睡一会儿，我带你回家，”Thranduil在少年耳畔轻轻的说，他的声音低沉，温和，像父亲对孩子的语气那样。男人从少年湿滑的下身退出来，他看见少年乖巧的闭上了双眼，车内昏暗的人造灯光照着少年美丽的裸体。

 

他感觉到一个柔软的温热的唇落在他的嘴唇上，那时Legolas对着迷幻一夜的最后的清楚的记忆。

 

————————

【Thranduil】

他把Legolas带回他妻子的公寓，公寓楼的楼道昏暗老旧，没有电梯，楼道里散发着一股霉味。他极少到妻子的地方来，那个女人除了与他有婚姻关系外没有什么关系，不过他还是留着妻子公寓的钥匙。

他敲门，但是没有人应。妻子很有可能不在家，但是他抱着Legolas，没办法找钥匙开门。

然而门并没有锁，他打开门，房间里一片漆黑，弥漫着一股酒精，女人香水和一般旅馆房间特有的令人恶心的味道。他听见妻子房间里男人粗重的喘息声，床板的吱呀声，这一切在他开门进屋的时候并没有停下来，他听见妻子气息不稳的声音：“没事，那是我儿子……”

他希望Legolas是睡着的。

Thranduil皱了皱眉头，这正是为什么他不常来Kate家的原因。房间照旧很乱，女人的衣服扔的到处都是，他踢开挡在他脚下的香槟瓶，摸着黑抱着Legolas回他的房间。

男孩的房间同外面不同，简单又整洁。他把Legolas放到他自己的床上，给他脱掉衣服和鞋袜，盖上被子。Thranduil做完这些后起身准备离开，他不能在这里待太久。

但是Legolas突然睁开了眼睛，他一直在装睡。少年拉住了Thranduil的衣袖，“别走……今晚留下来。”Legolas的声音有点哑。

隔壁妻子的房间发出的呻吟声清晰可闻，Legolas往下拽着他，Thranduil不得不弯下腰来，Legolas的手臂和吻缠了上去。

“不行，亲爱的。”他温柔的挣脱开少年缠绵不已的吻，他知道Legolas为什么会这么做。“乖，你不能太任性……你母亲会发现我的。”

少年听话的放开了他，Legolas低着头沉默不语，他看起来有些失落。Thranduil跪在床边，捧起Legolas的小脸，Legolas漂亮的蓝色眼睛里好像带着泪，“我明天早上来送你上学好吗？”他安慰男孩。

Legolas乖巧的点了点头，“那你再亲我一下好不好，就是一个晚安吻而已。”

Legolas那种楚楚可怜像小孩子一样的声音很软很可爱，他冲他微笑，在少年的额头轻轻的亲吻：

“晚安，我爱你。”

END


	2. mystery of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我其实一直写的是一个故事啦，这个和那个初H以及上一个脑补是一条时间线来的。  
> 一直痴迷于豆蔻年华的少年受，比如cell me by your name，那个体型差年龄差真的好美好

他绕到Legolas身后，说：“你准备好了。”

少年那时正站在窗口他少年时那般瑰红色的夕阳下，他闪耀着同她在夕阳下美丽的光辉，然后Legolas抬起脸，蓝色的眼睛看着他，他们注视的对方。他并不完全像她，但那属于年轻美丽的修长柔韧的腰肢，柔软的肌肤，稚嫩娇羞的双唇，当少年的指尖触摸他时，这又分明狂烈的吸引他，他看到同一位爱神降落在少年身上。

他想起女孩小巧紧实的柔软乳房被他握在手中，她闭眼轻吟他的名字：

“Thranduil——”他听见Legolas迷茫的呼唤，他迷茫的蓝色眼睛。不，他想，她的声音更沙哑迷离，浸着情欲……他这么想着，一边低头咬着Legolas的嘴唇，双手开始抚摸怀里那具只有十四岁的年轻身体，少年的腰紧绷起来，他记起当他握住她的双乳时，她的身体也在一瞬间紧绷。

当他抱着她的时候，他回忆着，虽然他们那时也很年少，但她的腰并不过分娇细，他抱她的时候觉得十分适宜舒服，但现在，Legolas的腰身纤细得似乎能被他轻易折断，那具还未来得及发育成熟的身体被他的双手大力的揉捏着。可那时他十四岁，现在他四十岁了，Thranduil通过Legolas身后的镜子看到他抓着自己臂膀的手，那是一双小巧的，还没有获得成年男性般骨感的，柔软的孩童那样的小手。

可Legolas已经经历过情事，他使少年的成人礼提前到来，他带给Legolas的狂烈的，甚至是残暴的性爱令他难忘。Legolas的身体令他兴奋，他比她更青稚，更加的不谙成熟。

他爱Legolas的鲜血，好像绽放在床单之上妖冶的杜鹃，血液混合着精液，无比美妙。他情不自禁的，朝圣般的分开Legolas绵软的双腿，亲吻少年鲜血淋漓的后穴。

他是如此的爱他，而他又是如此的痴迷于他。

不过他也不总是喜好粗暴，诚然Legolas的柔弱容易激起他的施虐欲，但这次他想发自内心的温柔的将少年放到床上，温柔的解开他的衣服，然后温柔的将自己置于他的身体里。

当少年落进柔软的床垫上时他一直看着他，Legolas的眼神认真，Thranduil想起这可能是因为他刚才给他戴了项链的缘故，那条本来做给她的项链，玻璃液包裹着他的告白一点点冷却，他没能有机会在她十四岁的生日时送出去，于是他把它丢进抽屉里锁了二十多年。然后在今天，他把Legolas带回他童年时的老宅，打开了那只锁项链的抽屉。

“你愿意……”少年仍是看着他，双唇微微颤抖着。

“是的，我愿意。”他微笑，伸手去解Legolas的衣扣。他也曾把这看作一个很重要的仪式，不过现在不觉得着很重要了，Legolas本来就是他的，只不过现在他告诉Legolas，他愿意拥有他。

张开你的手指，握住我的手。

但当他看到躺在Legolas赤裸胸膛上的玻璃吊坠时，他意识到他低估了她的魔力。那躺在他面前敞开衣襟的少女的无上魔力在Legolas身上复活。

他终究无可避免的沉沦进肉欲的迷妄中，而当他在少年的耳边厮磨时他嗅到了她发间才有的茉莉花香。哦老天，他想，十四岁的美丽于他总是致命的。

不可思议。

他甚至没有意识到他是何时结束前戏进入主题的，也许在某个Legolas指尖扣入他皮肉的瞬间。他爱这种美妙的感觉，上了年纪的旧地板因为不堪床的摇动而吱呀作响，和着Legolas呻吟的节奏，少年一双又白又细的腿不断绞紧他的腰，他于是尽力掰开那一双腿，一边欣赏Legolas下身的景致一边尽力在那具身体之上寻欢作乐。

他那时不停的亲吻着Legolas的胸脯，直到他在自己的牙齿上舔到带咸腥味的血。他听见他在威胁少年，如果他离开他，他将会杀死他。

她的玻璃吊坠浸润了少年汗水，滑落在他的颈侧。Thranduil停了下来，Legolas勾住他的脖子深吻他。

“如果我离开你，我会自己杀死自己。”少年微笑着对他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个电影是我六七年级看的了，好几年了，然而当我想再重温一遍的时候我找不到片源了，所以基本上它的情节是乱的。
> 
> 结局没看完（我就挑重点你们懂得），我就看到那个男的在法庭上为了骗保把谋杀罪栽赃给那个女的，然后没了。
> 
> 反正挺经典的这个电影


End file.
